


Gravity Falls NSFW prompts

by thisonecollector



Series: Prompts and Requests [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Begging, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Scars, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of several NSFW prompt requests I've completed on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls NSFW prompts

_Ford solo sin? Sometimes he manages to like his own body._  
_“Ah-aaaahhhh~ F-Fuck!”_ Ford moaned out running a hand under his glasses and then through his hair while the other one worked his shaft. He was a sweaty panting mess, coming undone by his own action. He glanced up at the mirror and whined at the sight. Completely naked sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread apart while a six finger hand was jacking his already leaking member. Ford took note of the scars and discoloration that mapped his body from his years of travel. _“Mmmm-ff-fuuhh~”_ he tried to suppress his moan.

He was close now, so, so closed. Ford swallowed hard and leaned his head back in pleasure, but the intrusive thought of his scars stopped him from hitting his peaked. “C-Come on! Please…almost there…” he whined out, stroking himself even more, paying extra attention to the slick head.

Those travels left scars and nightmares on Ford, but now he did not feel ashamed of them. They were now badges of honor, proof that he survived! Proof that he was alive and living! The man groaned again, reaching for the bottle of lube and coating his fingers, then gently sliding them into himself. A relieved gasped left him as he eased his fingers inside, fishing for that sweet bundle of nerves.

Ford looked at the mirror again and smiled at what he saw, him fucking himself. He shot each bump, mark, and hairless discolored tissue a glance and marveled at how they moved and rested on his body. _“Ahhh-th-there~”_ he groaned out finally finding what he was looking for inside him. Stanford closed his eyes. getting lost in the sensation of it all. Yes, the scars were there, but no, there was no reason to be ashamed of them now. Stanford Pines was alive and well, maybe even beautiful in the opinion of others? But yes he was alive, survived, and kicking! He was also able to make himself feel alive just like- _ **”Ahhh-Fuck! Ah-ahhhh~”**_ Stanford came with a shout, tensing up while his hands continued to move, helping him ride out his high.

When that died down, he laid back and enjoyed the feel and sound of his own heart beat. This is what mattered, this is what he liked.

 

* * *

_fiddleford x reader sin?  
_ “Ahh-uuhhh, F-fuck Hadron~” you moaned, clutching the man’s shoulders.

The man below stopped what his mouth was doing to your sex, pulled his fingers out of you, and held your quivering body tight against his chest, cooing you. “Shh, shh, easy there darling. We don’t want you getting off again so quick, now do we?” he hummed near your ear as he lightly grazed kisses along side your neck and jaw as you panted.

You blushed a bit at his words, it was your first time being with such an experienced man. “Y-yeah…sorry…” you uttered bashfully.

He simply smiled, running his hands affectionately along your hips and thighs while you straddled him. “It’s alright my dear. I know you need some practice to build up your stamina.” Fiddleford nuzzled into your neck a bit as he gently guided your hips downward. “Now, are you ready luv?”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at how affectionate this southern man was. “Mhhmm.”

“Good, now nice and easy. Slow…” he uttered, gently entering you. Your back arched, eyes closed, letting out a pleased sigh, feeling the sweet stretch he caused.

Once you two were flushed at the hips, you both let out an excited groan. “Ahh, F-Fiddleford~”

“Oh my, darling! Your so…so tight!” he moaned moving himself in you. “So good~” he said through clenched teeth as he began his pace.

You held onto him, getting lost in the sensation of it all. Fiddleford held you close to him as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. You ran a hand at the back of his head as you felt his hot breath against you, both moving to find the right rhythm.

 

* * *

_Fanfic prompt: Dr. Mystery x reader (bonus points for sin and or fluff)_  
It had been a long day. Dealing with rowdy customers, Ford’s tour session going over time (again). But it was the first time you and him had to run the Shack without Stan (who was out and about), so the exhaustion should be expected. What you didn’t expect was Ford practically pouncing on you the moment you turned the sign over to “Close”.

The man wrapped himself around you, hands dancing up and down your body, one finding its way in between your legs, the other rubbing your neck, then face, then combing through your hair. Ford pulled you closer to him, taking in your scent while he landed loud wet kisses all along your face in a frenzy. “Such a long day.” he breathed out grinding against you while rubbing you just right. You gasped at the action while he continued. “I couldn’t help myself…So many rude people…The thought of you was the only thing that kept me sane through the whole day!” he lead you to the register, still trapped in his hold, rutting against you.

You let out low and needy groan. “Customer service, Ford. Comes with the territory.” you managed to splurge out before he pinned your back against the counter. Your hands quickly grabbed onto the sides of his face, pulling him into a rough kiss. Ford moaned into it as you ran your finger through his hair, tugging at the strands.

Both of you stayed locked in that heated mesh of stress reducing passion, grinding your sensitive parts against each other. Until Stanford broke the kiss and grunted, roughly swiping the counter’s objects to clear a space. You chuckled at his desperation as you pulled on his tie, making him follow your descent downward. You laid back onto the counter, lips locking again as Ford lifted your legs to fold around his waist. “So good! I want you!” he moaned out as his quicken his grinding.

Loud wet kisses were exchanged as your tongues danced and twirled around with each other, while your hand frantically started undoing the buttons on his vest and shirt. “C’mon! Ya gonna prolong the main event like your tours, or what?” you growled at him. He hissed and shuddered at your words, standing up to undress.

Ford roughly pulled loose his tie which opened his collar a bit. He took off his blazer, tucking it under your hips for some cushioning. You couldn’t help but laugh when he desperately made his way to your fly, practically throwing your pants, underwear, shoes, and socks off. He groaned, seeing you exposed as he fumbled around with his belt and pants. You shot him a hunger grin as you undid your top. Ford stopped you there, running a hand on your partially exposed chest. “It’s been a long day.” he groaned almost in a whisper.

You felt his hard member rub up against your inner thigh as he positioned himself at your entrance. “Yeah? Then hurry up then _-ahh_ ” he cut you off short with a shallow but hard thrust, his head entering you. The action made you both gasp. Stanford shuddered, leaning over you, grabbing the edge of the counter for support, as he slowly starting pushing inside. You groaned, feeling yourself stretch with every inch that you took of him. You appreciated it, but that’s not what you needed. No, oh no. No slow shit today. You wanted- _no, needed,_ to be fucked hard and fast after a day like this. “Gah! C’mon Dr. Mystery! Give it to me! I want you to fuck me damnit!” you shouted, threading you fingers through his hair and pulling his head back.

Ford grunted at the action. “Fine…” he managed to smirk out before roughly thrusting the rest of himself inside you.

You gasped, tightening your grip on him. “Yes! L-like that!” He complied with a moaned, pulling himself out, then immediately pushing back in.

He buried his face in you a bit, grunting with each thrust, setting a fast pace. “S-So good! I can’t believe…after each time- _ahh-_ It’s a mystery really…You’re, you’re still so good! So- _uhh-_ tight~” he barely manage to say.

You were no better, screaming and gasping with each movement he made. “Heh. D-does that- _ahhh-_ Just m-make me another one of your experiments, D-Dr.- _uuhh-_ Mystery?!” you teased.

“No!” he gasped out, picking up the pace. He groaned as his left hand tighten a hold your hip, while his right bunched up a handful of your hair, craning your head to the side. Ford’s teeth sank into you necked and you mewled, clawing his back. He shuddered in pleasure. “No..too- _ahh-_ too good for that! Too special…Just w- _haaat_ I want! Just what I need! So good~”

“Stanford…” you moaned, meeting each of his thrusts with your hips. You then gently pulled his face to yours, wrapping you lips around his. He returned it, slowing his furious pace to that one more of passion. You sat up, one arm holding him close to you, while the other intertwined fingers with his. “I love you…”

 

* * *

_sub stan x dom reader_  
You sigh in pleasure as you glance up at him. Stan’s under you, and you hear a whine escape him as his hands near his exposed hard on.

“I said, no touching yourself.” you beam authoritatively above him. Another whine leaves him and you smirk.

“B-b-but-” he begins, but you cut him off short, leaning down until your forehead touches his, moaning as you continue playing with yourself. He freezes, desire coursing through all of veins.

You tease him, hovering centimeters apart from his lips. “You’re lucky I’m excited.” you growl at him through a few pants. Stan swallows hard with anticipation. You position yourself over him while he begins to move. “No!” you state, freezing him in his tracks.

He stares up at you, wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. You run your fingers lovingly through his hair. “I get to call the shots Stanley Pines.” you whisper in his ear, lightly grazing over the side of his jaw with your lips before pulling back. “Beg.”

Stan lets out a nervous whine. “P-Please…”

“Please what?” he looks unsure, which cause you to let out a dark laugh. “You want to be inside me? Hmm? You want me to take you in? You want me to _**fuck**_ you? Make you cum and scream?!” you purr in his ear while smugly tracing a finger on his cheek.

That’s when Stan loses it. He swiftly leans up and grabs your head, trailing kisses all throughout you face. “Yes! Please! P-Please fuck me! I want you to make me cum! Please, please I’ll do anything!” he mows out in fast desperation.

You let him hold you and touch you while you chuckle at his desperate display. You grab his hands and he takes the signal to stop. “Okay Stanley, but no touching.” you low them down and pulling him up to a sitting position. “ **I’m,** in control, so don’t, move.” you utter, lowing yourself down on him, taking his length all in one motion.

A gasp erodes as you begin bouncing yourself quickly on Stan. He shudders and moans, clawing at the sheets, trying his best to follow his orders and stay still. You laugh at his withering display in between gasps, holding him close to you. You can tell Stan is dying from restraining himself, everything about him just screams about how much he wants to move, hold you, touch you, kiss you…You playfully roll your eyes and grab his hands, guiding them to your sides. “You can touch here, and here. That’s it.” his fingers immediately dig into you, holding you tight with pleasure.

You go at it for a while, changing you angle and pace here and there. Stanley shuts his eyes, sweat beading off him, hips thrusting up a bit with each movement, concentrating on not blowing his load. You smirk, “Enjoying yourself?” you growl. No response. _That’s not good._ You thread you fingers through his hair long, eliciting a low groan, before roughly pulling his head up. He gasps at the action. “Answer me.”

“Y-Yes! So good! S-so- _ahh-_ F-Fuck…” he groans out through sweaty pants.

You watch him come undone, laying a kiss on his neck. “Good boy.”

 

* * *

_manly dan x reader going at it rough and drunk? :0_  
It was a typical night you’d expect, making a stop at some lumberjack town. The bar was nothing too fancy, had a warn, cozy feel to it. Bartender was relaxed and recognized out-of-towners, so he was a bit cheery with you. Some redhead with a plaid shirt and suspenders takes his “regular seat” next to you, and you begin to chat.

Traveling alone is pretty dangerous, but you’ve gotten a nack for telling the scumbags apart from the rest. Drinks were had, laughs exchange, time passed, more drinks, more, and more, and more, and-

A kiss.

That was unexpected, or was it? The alcohol has clouded your thinking quite a bit. But you couldn’t help yourself now, the taste of beer and his other drinks stuck with him, his big warm arms wrapping around you, and that barrel chest _-wow._

Limbs were wrapped around each other, hands traveled up and down, you two made it outside somehow, breaking contact as little as possible.

“My truck is over here.” he growls out between a kiss, placing a hand on your back as to make sure you don’t slam into the vehicle. Heated kisses are exchanged, probably not graceful at this point, but damn they _feel_ good.

His hand reaches for the car handle, swiftly opening it and guiding you in. “I got condoms.” you pant out, taking one from out of your pocket as you lay down with a drunken smirk. From here it’s a blur of sweaty limbs practically ripping off each other’s clothing. But you do remember finally getting a glance at him. “Carpet matches the drapes.” you chuckle out.

He returns the smirk, closing the door behind him. What was his name? Dan, right. Dan makes a comment about the condom being already lubed as he positions himself at your entrance. A rush of blood courses through your veins as you feel him rub his head against you before pushing in. Slowly, you take in his head, biting your lip at the sweet stretch, but then, a quick thrust has you gasping, taking in over half of him. Dan leans in over you, cradling your head close, feeling his hot breath against your cheek. He locks lips again before continuing the act, pushing his entire length in you in one motion. You break the kiss to grunt at the action, clawing his back and threading your fingers through that thick mat of red hair.

“You ready?” he asks, pulling out of you. You nod, instinctively wrapping your arms around his neck.

Another quick and hard thrust, a pleased winced leaves you. “Yes-Dan! L-like that!” you inform him. You feel him nod, has he starts rolling his hips in and out of you rhythmically. You groan and grunt with each hard thrust, begging for more. Your head spins more and more from the alcohol and the pleasure, but you find you don’t care. You just lose yourself in the sensation, pulling his hair, taking in his sweet pine wood dew scent.

Dan grunts in response too, moving faster, desperately. He wraps his mouth on your neck and bites down, trying to suppress his pleasurable noises. “So, good! Ummm-so tight!” you can barely make out between his rash thrusts. You can’t help but thank the fact that the liquor didn’t effect _this_ part of him.

Eventually, he has you sitting up slightly against the door, fog forming on the windows from the occurrence between you two. Your hand makes a print on it, rolling down the steamed glass as you moan, rolling your hips to meet each of his hardy thrusts.

One thing was sure about Gravity Falls: Their men knew how to fuck drunk.

 

* * *

_I don't know if you're into pet play but, dom!reader x pet!ford_  
You couldn’t help but smirk at what laid in front of you. Stanford Pines, a whimpering mess, straddling your lap as you fingered him. You gave him orders not to touch you, but still you teased him, occasionally tapping the dildo of your strap-on against his back and ass. Ford moaned as you circled his prostate, fingers magically dancing inside of him. His hips hovered above yours, hands gripping tight on his thighs as you made him wither under your touch. You took a glance, seeing his hands grow nearer to his twitching member. “No touching yourself.” you ordered him, swatting his hands away with your free one. He whined then shuddered as you began gently rubbing his near his groin.

“P-please…” you hear him squeak out. You stopped, dead in your tracks, and Ford took note. His eyes widen, afraid that he had done something wrong. The room fills with his needy pants, so you took mercy on him.

Removing your fingers, you swiftly pushed the slick dildo into him in one motion, immediately eliciting a low relived groan from Ford. Just has he shifted his hips upward to start moving himself, you pushed him down on the toy, holding his hips steady against you. He shuddered at the motion, staring down at you with pleading eyes. “Wait…” you mindlessly call out as your hands slip under his sweater. Ford’s hands hover above yours, heeding your _‘No touching’_ rule as you run yours against his chest, propping the sweater up, exposing him. The rise and fall of his breathing, the nice mat of hair, the needy shaking of Ford, all of it pleased you. You go over to rub his chest more, lightly tugging at the hair as you move to play with his nipples, rolling them in between your fingers has him moaning for more.

“P-Please…!” he whines out again.

Another smirk plasters your face as you hook a finger in the brass of his cute little leather collar. You pull Ford inches from your face. “Please what?” you ask. A whimper leaves him. You smile, “Are you going to be a good boy, and beg? What does my good, _good, Ford,_ want me to do?” you roll the name and compliment teasingly off your tongue.

Ford can’t take it anymore! He cups your face, planting tender little kisses on both cheeks, your forehead, under your eye, and your neck. “Please…” he begins his plea, uttering each word right after a kiss. “Please fuck me. I want you to fuck me! I want you to touch me! Make me cum! Just please, _please!_ I need you! I want you! I want to be your good boy-”

That’s enough. You quickly pull him by his collar forward and down, capturing his lips with a passionate kiss. He melts at the action, moaning into the kiss. You finally break it, a trial of spit leaving you two. “Okay, you can start bouncing yourself on me.” you inform him, threading your fingers through his hair and holding his forehead against yours. “But don’t look away! I want to see you.” He nods, instant rolling his hips up, then sinking back down with a stuttering gasp. You watch him move, feel him slowly come undone from fucking himself on your strap-on. “That’s it, just like that. That’s my good boy.” you compliment him, throwing his pacing off. Your endearments always hit him hard, and this gave you an ego boost. “Keep going, just like that, while I play with this.” you hum while one hand wraps around his leaking cock and the other one goes to graze his chest and nipple.

Ford grabs you by both your shoulders and whines, burying his face in the crook of your neck. “Ahh-uhhh-aahhh!” he moans out, quickening his pace as you stroked him.

“That’s it. That’s my good boy. Keep going Ford~”

 

* * *

_older ford x fem!reader sin? :3c_  
“Like this?” Ford asks, planting a kiss on your cheek and rolling his fingers inside you.

“Ahh-y-yes!” you stutter out. A chuckle leaves him as he trails kisses down your body until he’s met with your groin. Ford continues fingering you, laying a kiss on each hip before taking in your clit. “Fffff-fuck! Stanford!” you moan, taking a hold of the mop of gray hair in between your legs. You can practically _feel_ his grin as he starts enveloping the sensitive organ in his warm slick mouth, rolling his tongue over you _just right._ You twitch and moan at the action as his free hand lovingly glides the side of your body. You shutter at the motion, soon catching his hand in yours.

Ford stops and looks up at you with his beautiful brown eyes. He glances at the hands, fingers interlocked, and securely enveloped in his six. His mouth and fingers then go back to work, having you shutter and moan uncontrollably.

You’re so close now, still holding Ford’s hand as he works you up. Time to play your trump card…You hold the wireless controller in your hand, thumb switching the device’s gauge on and low. Instantly Ford stutters surprised at the action. He pants out looking up at you, grin smacked on your face. You flick the intensity of the wireless egg up slightly, causing a low groan to leave him. Ford’s fingers leave you as he props himself over you, cock near your entrance. “Why did I agree to this?” he mumbles, running his thumb over the back of your hand, fingers still locked together.

You giggle, leaning up and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Because you love it old man.” you tease. Ford smiles down on you one last time before pushing his length in. You wince at the sweet burn of the stretch as you take him all in.

Ford slowly and gently rolls his hips in and out of you, allowing your walls to properly adjust to him until you both find a pace, rocking into each other. You squeeze Ford’s hand and he returns the favor, both panting from the pleasure of it all. You grip the controller harder, pushing the intensity of it up. Ford moans, shuttering and completely losing his pace. “Ahhh-f-fuck!” he gasps out. You grin, proud of yourself for nestling the vibrator right on his prostate. Ford stops to catch his breath, grabbing your wrist and holding it above your head along with your other hand. “S-stop.” he whispers, his thumb lowering the intensity of the toy. You eye him with concern. “I-I’m too close.” he breaths out.

You huff in amusement, “That’s the point Ford-”

“No.” he cuts you off. “Look, I’m older than you, so once…once I finish, I’m done. It’s not worth it, if you don’t get yours…” he sheepishly admits.

Your expression softens, as you wiggle your wrist free from his grasp. You lean forward, motioning for him to come near you. “It’s okay.” you whisper, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “I still love you regardless, and I want to make you feel good.” you whisper in his ear, rocking yourself against him. Ford groans at your movement, hips instinctively thrusting back in response. He leans down, holding your hand tight and wrapping his other arm around the small of your back. You swing your free arm over his shoulders and pull him closer to you, chests flush together.

The pacing changes, less frantic and needy, and more deep and passionate. You hum in approval, increasing the vibrator again. Stanford shutters, burying his face in the crook of your neck, sinking his teeth in the sensitive flesh. You let him muffle his noises on you, enjoying the pleasure of it all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post these clusters of dabbles once I've completed 4-7 of them.


End file.
